


You Love III

by seerofheart



Series: You Love Series [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ;A; All the feels, Fluff and Angst, Hey I tried, I'mma go cry in a corner, M/M, Prose I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerofheart/pseuds/seerofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, you'll see him.<br/>He'll hold you again, whispering his sayings in your ear.<br/>Yes, he'll find you,<br/>and someday,<br/>you'll pull him into your lap again, and tell him you'll never leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love III

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, here's my fluffiness again. >

You love his hair.  
It's messy, falling around his head and in front of his eyes in clumps. Nonetheless, it's so soft, you could play with it all day, curling through your fingers. The texture is different, like nothing you've ever felt.

You love his eyes.  
They're large, lost, like an abandoned puppy. All the sadness he locks up inside, you can see it in the large, yellow scleras with large pupils floating in the middle. Whenever you see them, you never cease to marvel at their beauty, but at the same time you're heart clenches at the hidden feelings peeking out.

You love his skin.  
It's coarse, unlike your own, and lighter than the rest of the trolls. You love it when he blushes, the light, candy red creeping up on his cheeks. You swear, sometimes it looks like all the blood in his body has moved to his face. You think it's adorable, he's says that's crazy. 

You love his voice.  
It's nothing like the raging, grey text you used to see every day. It's soft, irritated with himself more than anyone else, caring but not showing it. He purrs, just occassionally, a deep, catlike purr that rumbles in his throat. His voice raises an octave when he's really embarressed, and it cracks you up, making him even more angry. You love it when he laughs, it's rare, but it's a harmony, and you'd do anything to hear it again.

You love his expressions.  
You don't think anyone else has ever seen his smile, only a teeth-bared scowl. But when he smiles, it's nervous, a trembling movement of his lips. You've memorized the way his skin wrinkles, his eyebrows moving upward when he's worried. The way his frown, the deep, angry scowl, somehow is filled with so much care and worry.

You love his shape.  
He's small, sitting in his baggy sweater, and he's like a child in your arms. He curls up, growling slightly, in his large pile of blankets, disappearing into the mess of cloth. It annoys him, how he's shorter than everyone else, but you think it's the cutest thing. 

You love his horns.  
They're little, nubby, just visible through his mess of hair. When you touch them, especially unexpectedly from behind, he stops in his tracks, freezing, and a blush dusts his cheeks. If you're lucky, and you usually lucky, he'll let out a small, almost inautible squeak. Sometimes, you sit down, setting him in your lap, and just rub the bases of his horns, making him purr and lay limply in your grip, letting his weight fall completely onto you.

You love his personality.  
He insults you constantly, snapping at everyone, but you know he cares. He's angry, protective, but when you're alone, he lets everything out. He either laughs beside you, or collaspes into your arms, sobbing into you're shirt. He tells you everything, between silent sobs and coughs, sometimes in English, and sometimes in clicks and growls, something you can't decipher. Nonetheless, you sit beside him, holding him tight, telling him you're right here, you're not leaving, and he'll be alright. He does the same for you.

He thinks he could've done something,  
he hates himself for not trying harder.  
You always tell him he did his best.  
He tells you he let them down.  
You always make sure to let him know it wasn't his fault, even if he doesn't believe you.  
You have nightmares sometimes, he has them too.  
His are worse.  
Yet, he still holds you close, shooshing you, whispering Alternian comforts into your ear.  
You can't understand them, yet somehow you do.  
You've seen bad.  
He's seen worse.  
But, he always stays strong, there for you when you can't be for him.  
He tells you about Crabdad,  
about hiding,  
about the fighting,  
the wars,  
the pain.  
He tells you his world may have been violent, it may have been unpleasant, but he'll never forget it, miss it, even.  
He tells you he'll find you in the dream bubbles.  
He holds your hand.  
Candy red tears down his cheeks,  
clear tears down yours.  
Yes, you'll see him.  
He'll hold you again, whispering his sayings in your ear.  
Yes, he'll find you,  
and someday,  
you'll pull him into your lap again, and tell him you'll never leave him.  
He doesn't pity you, he says.  
He loves you.  
And you can wait to hear those words again, because as he sits in your arms, you tell him,  
"I love you, Karkat."  
And you swear,  
as he slips away,  
he whispers,  
"I love you too."  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: You love IV is coming soon! :3 If you have a character suggestion, don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
